


Blinded - Book One

by KittyCaesar



Series: Patterns of the Powerful [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Ancient Egypt, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCaesar/pseuds/KittyCaesar
Summary: Life is a cycle. No matter how a person lives, what a person does, or how a person tries, the events that occur will undoubtedly occur. No matter if the person wants them to or not. Many think that Power can stop this cycle. They are wrong.





	1. Series Preface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any part of Yuugioh. I only own my ideas (and my YGO DVDs).
> 
> Pairings: main - Seto/Katsuya (eventual), all other pairings are undecided at this point.
> 
> Warnings: None at the moment, but please be advised that this is the preface of a long literary work. As far as my outlines go, this is going to be a two “book” fanfiction, with each “book” lasting about 20 chapters. Be prepared for the long haul in a different (but parallel) universe.

Life is a circle. A cycle without beginning or end.

Many have said that once a person is thrust into Life that the person can never fully extract from it.

No matter how the person lives; no matter what the person does; no matter how hard the person tries; the events that occur will undoubtedly occur.

No matter if the person wants them to or not.

Many have also said that this cycle in life is called ‘Fate’ or ‘Destiny.’

It is also said that during this cycle there is always something lingering in the neither regions of the brain.

Some kind of feeling.  
Some kind of thought.  
Some kind of sign.

Some kind of logical explanation as to ‘why.’

But that ‘something’ is always just out of grasp. That once you think you have it, it just slips away again. Sometimes it haunts you, but sometimes it disappears entirely. Not to be seen for many a year.

It is times when this ‘something’ vanishes entirely that you realized that there are pieces missing. But you can’t seem to pinpoint what they are.

It is also when this ‘something’ vanishes that you realize that you are not whole. And so you search for that piece that will complete you.

But, life is a cycle.

One that will continue on without your permission. And so, even if you are looking for that piece, that ‘something,’ events will occur that will start the next part of the cycle.

Many have tried to stop this cycle of Life. All have failed.

Many think that Power, whatever it may be, can stop Life.

Many have tried to wield Power in order to stop the next stage. All have failed.

This is a chronicle of select instances; of some of the times that Power has tried to be used in order to halt the cycle of Life.

Some instances may be happy, some may be sad. But all are somehow intertwined in Life, for this cycle has no beginning or end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: There you have it, folks. This is the Preface to the entire series. I originally started this project in 2009, so the preface deserved a facelift. Basically everything from this point forward is brand new. First stop: Ancient Egypt.
> 
> Please remember that while this series is a technically a different universe from YGO canon, it has some parallel events. Have fun!
> 
> As always, reviews/comments/constructive-criticism/questions/concerns are always welcome and super-special-awesome.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any part of Yuugioh. I only own my ideas (and my YGO DVDs). 
> 
> Warning: violence, bodily harm

**_Patterns of the Powerful  
_ **

**Book One: _Blinded_**  
Chapter 1

 

* * *

 

  
_Fire raged as it threatened to tear down the buildings.  
Smoke curled in the sky, and stained the muted colors of early morning._

_“Atemu!” someone hoarsely screamed. This cry caused the pharaoh to whip around._

_“Set?!” The young pharaoh had a worried expression on his face as he jerked his horse to a pause. He couldn’t find his cousin, and he needed the high priest if he wanted to save his kingdom._

_After a quick shake of his head Atemu squeezes the horse’s sides with his legs, and they were off again. Atemu was sure that he had heard his cousin, but he wasn’t sure where the other was. And he needed the high priest right now._

_The horse kept the pharaoh on the move as the city crumbled around them. The streets that Atemu had once walked as a young man were now in ruin and ablaze with fire; the sky a deathly mixture of blood-red and black._

_There was a sharp feeling of pain that struck the pharaoh’s heart as he watched his kingdom fall. He raced past so many dead bodies. He raced past so many crying children. He raced past so many crumbling homes._

_“I must stop this massacre!”_

_Just as his faithful steed dodged some falling debris, Atemu felt another pain in his chest. He closed his eyes as an attempt to stop the feeling. This time, the pain sharpened. This time the pain wasn’t caused by seeing his country falling. This time it was caused by the dagger that was protruding from his chest._

_Within seconds the world around the young ruler started fading._

_“Wha-what?”_

_As the pain intensified, Atemu couldn’t help but loosen his grip on the reins of the horse as he clutched his chest._

_The pharaoh winced as he felt blood on his hands._

_Colors mixed together and there was a menacing laugh that erupted from the shadows._

_“No,” was whispered as the young Son of Ra struggled to keep consciousness, “No, not_ Him _. Not again.”_  
  
The pharaoh couldn’t tell where the laugh was coming from, but the louder the laugh became the farther the dagger wedged itself into his chest.

_“No…” This time it came out as moan from the young leader as a ghost hand appeared around the dagger and dug it farther into supple flesh. “Why…”_

_“’Why?’ You ask me ‘why?!’” thundered the voice. It was then that another cackle erupted from under the cloaked figure’s hood. The knife dug in father._

_That last push of the knife was what causes Atemu to scream out in pain._

_He fell from his horse._

_The world around him turned black._

 

***

 

A flurry of linen sheets and Atemu was startled awake.

“My Pharaoh!” a servant gingerly sat on the edge of the large bed.

The young ruler gasped for air and attempted to refocus this blurry vision. “ _Set_.” His heart raced.

“Move,” and Atemu threw the covers off his body, “Robe, _now_.”

The boy quickly heeded the order, and Atemu briskly left.

The pharaoh made short work of the far distance between his rooms and his high priest’s quarters.

  
***

 

There was a loud crash as the doors to Set’s chambers rattled against the walls, and the high priest woke with a start.

“Wha—”

“My Cousin,” Atemu looked rattled, “I require a word.”

Set was out of his bed in moments, and in front of Atemu with a worried look on his face.

The young ruler attempted a few words, but tears started to well. Set nodded, informed his servant to get them something to drink, and led his pharaoh over to the outdoor sitting area.

They sat in silence for a few moments while Atemu attempted to regain composure. Soon drink arrived, with Atemu receiving a cup first and then Set. The priest informed the servant to leave them be.

A nod from the servant, and the young royals were left to themselves. The silence of the cool night allowed Atemu to take a few deep breaths.

Set didn’t say anything, he just leaned back on the chaise lounge with his cup, and looked out over the balcony.

They sat that way for a long while before Set could hear light movements coming from the other.

“Set?”

“Hm.”

“If you have no objections, I will stay with you tonight.”

The priest gave a small shrug, “As you wish.”

Set and Atemu sat in amicable silence for a bit longer, just sipping on their drinks.

After Atemu finished with his cup, he sat it down on the table, “Thank you, cousin.” He stood and slowly made his way into Set’s chambers.

Set started to respectfully stand in order to bow his pharaoh out, but Atemu just lazily waved him away, silently stating that it wasn’t needed.

The priest relaxed back into the chaise, and kept an eye on Atemu. Once he was sure the other man is inside the chambers, motioned in the air.

A servant quickly made their way over, “Yes, My Priest.”

“I will attend the Pharaoh tonight. Leave. Make sure that we aren’t disturbed until we rise in the morning.”

There was a curt nod, “Yes, My Priest. More drink?” Set nodded. His drink was topped up, and the servant left.

Set finished off the refreshment quicker than the first serving, sat the empty cup down on the table, and made his way over to the edge of the balcony.

The high priest took a deep breath of night air. He looked over the courtyard and his gaze drifted to the scenery off in the distance. He gazed past the area where the palace ended. He could hear the Nile in the distance.

Something startled Atemu, and Set had a feeling that things were going to change. The winds felt different.

The high priest let out a very low grunt, and turned around to head back into his rooms.

As he walked into the bed chambers, he noticed that Atemu was asleep. The red head had already made himself at home in Set’s bed, laid on his side facing toward the priest.

Set allowed a small grin to tug on his lips. It had been many, many years since his cousin had sought out his comfort in this manner.

But then Set remembered that it had been many years since Atemu had something rattle him so much that it caused this kind of need for companionship. And that made Set worried.

The grin disappeared and brows furrowed.

Atemu didn’t talk about what caused the disturbance, so Set wasn’t going to push the subject. He was just going to give the reassurance that Atemu needed.

Set had earned Atemu’s undying trust years ago. And now Set was going to make sure that Atemu felt safe.

The priest slipped into the bed, and settled with his head reclining on his folded arm. He heard a light sigh from the other man, and Set looked from the corner of his eye to make sure that he hadn’t woken Atemu.

Atemu was still very much asleep. He looked much more at peace than when he had burst into Set’s quarters.

Set sighed as well, and allowed the drink to relax his body as he drifted back to sleep.

 

***

 

A light morning breeze rustled the delicate drapery in Set’s bedroom chambers, and he slowly blinked awake. He gently turned to see that Atemu was no longer in the bed.

The priest got out of bed and walked out into the main room. There he found Atemu reclined in a padded chair, just staring off.

“My Pharaoh,” Set gently addressed as he made his way over to the other, as a way to announce his presence. With how alert Atemu was the night before, and how deep in thought he was now, Set thought it best to not cause unwanted stress.

Atemu’s eyes re-focused and he gently shook his head as he looked over to the other, “You may approach, Set.”

The priest sat himself in a chair to the side of Atemu, and looked over the red head. Atemu looked mildly drained and slightly worried, but not too worse for wear. “Did you find the accommodations acceptable?”

Atemu slightly scoffed at Set’s overly formal attitude, “You may relax, Set,” and after Set’s nod Atemu finished, “I forcefully came into your rooms last night requesting assistance, but I never explained myself. Would you kindly join me for a morning meal so we may discuss a concern I have?”

“Of course, Atemu. I may not be your Advisor, and I do not wish to encroach on Siamun's place, but if you feel that I can be of assistance, then I will do my best.”

“I do, my old friend.”

Set nodded, “In that case, where would you prefer to have our meal? In the courtyard, as you normally do?”

Atemu ran his hand though his bangs and shook his head, “If you don’t think it too strange, I would rather we eat here. I’m in no mood to deal with having my meal in the courtyard.”

Set understood completely, and snapped his fingers.

A server appeared quickly, “My Priest.”

“Your Pharaoh and I will take our morning meal here.”

The servant nodded and left with the other servers who were waiting on the sidelines.

A glorious meal that consisted of a variety of breads, salted meats, vegetables, and fruit appeared almost at once. The young men are offered their choice of drink, and then the servers stepped off to the sides to become one with the decor.

The two ate, just listening to the morning sounds coming from the multiple windows.

Eventually it is Atemu who broke the silence.

“I believe I had a vision last night.”

Set didn’t say anything as he nodded.

“My kingdom was in flames, Set. There was death everywhere and…” The pharaoh almost choked on his next words, “I think _He’s back_.”

“Wha—no,” Set’s eyes narrowed, “Please explain further.”

“I felt Him come back. Almost like He was crawling up from the depth. He was angry,” and Atemu distractedly reached up to his chest, “and He killed me.”

Set could feel the distress in Atemu’s voice, and it made his blood boil, “I promise, My Pharaoh, I will personally look into this evil magic. I will not allow Him to come back.”

“Thank you, my cousin.”

They drifted into a tense silence for a few more moments while they ate more.

Set broke the silence this time, “It is possible that this vision, and more similar, can surface again. And often. The Books do speak of spells that are invoked by evil gods, or their demons, so that they may appear to individuals in dreams.”

“That was a large concern.”

“I will not allow this to disturb you. As I stated, I will look into the proper means to protect you, and your kingdom. It will take some time to research and to place things in motion, but I refuse to let this _disgrace_ ” and Set almost spat out the word, “to do any harm.”

“Thank you, High Priest. I greatly appreciate your dedication.”

“Of course, My Pharaoh,” and Set gave a slight seated bow.

Atemu chose this moment to stand, “In appreciation of my frankly childish behavior last night, I want to offer you an open invitation to anything that I possess.”

Set was in awe for a split moment, but then rose out of his chair, “I am deeply touched, My Pharaoh, but I must decline.” And the priest gave the other a respectful bow.

“You didn’t always decline my offers, Set.”

“You are the Son of Ra, My Pharaoh; I am not worthy.”

This statement broke Atemu’s heart; he remembered a time when they didn’t let such things affect their close friendship.

“As you wish,” and Set gently nodded, but then Atemu finished, “I will just have to order you to accept one of these days.” And Atemu briskly turned to leave the quarters, “Just like old times.”

Set almost missed the small smile on Atemu’s lips as the pharaoh left. He missed their joking banter.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After many years, I’m finally attempting to finish this. I’d love to hear feedback, so if you have any reviews/comments/constructive-criticism/questions/concerns just click that little review button. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter!


End file.
